<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beifong Investigations by EllipsisCool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660935">Beifong Investigations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllipsisCool/pseuds/EllipsisCool'>EllipsisCool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang is oblivious, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Detectives, F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Katara is missing, Marriage, Relationship Issues, Toph is a Private Investigator, Zuko is trying to help, katara is an emotional mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllipsisCool/pseuds/EllipsisCool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Aang are having marital issues. She goes missing and Sokka hires a PI to find her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beifong Investigations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this turned into something really different from what I first imagined, but I like it so here it is. I will add chapters to this as I have time. No set schedule. I'm hoping for more Inspector Befong and Sokka adventures in the future that focus more on them with all this Kataang/Zuko stuff as secondary story line.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka walked down the halway of the dingy apartment building feeling overdressed in his button down shirt and tight fitting jeans. Supposedly the best private detective in town had an office here so he continued down the hall only slightly nervous about  the heated argument coming from behind one of the apartment doors and the obviously high man sitting on the floor. At the end of the hall he came face to face with a door that read, “Beifong Investigations” and pulled together all his nerve before knocking.</p>
<p>A small woman with dark hair pulled up into a messy bun wearing a black tank top and cargo shorts opened the door. She kept her head down slightly and her eyes were obscured by long bangs. Sokka took a step back before narrowing his eyes and saying, “Um . .. hi .. . Is Detective Befong here?”</p>
<p>The woman looked up through her dark bangs and glared at him with clouded eyes.</p>
<p>“You're looking at her. What can I do for you?” She asked with a scowl, looking at a point slightly past him. </p>
<p>Sokka wasn’t sure if she was joking or if the recommendation he got was the joke “I . . but you’re - “ </p>
<p>“Blind?” She cut him off. “If that’s a problem for you then you better walk right back down that hallway. I have better things to do than be talked down to by you. Especially since you're the one who needs my help.” With that she walked back to her desk. Somehow she didn’t use a cane or feel her way around in the least. Granted it was her office so she most likely knew the placement of her own furniture, but the fluid way she moved impressed him. </p>
<p>Also she was right. He did need her help if she was as good as he was told. After a few seconds of internal debate, he decided to give it a shot. </p>
<p>“Wait, I apologize. Can we start over?”</p>
<p>For a moment she looked as if she was going to tell him to take a hike, narrowing her eyes and staring in his direction. Then she sighed,sat down behind her dark wooden desk, and motioned to the chair across from her. “Hold on a second.” She tapped her phone and said, “Ok, Google. Record.”</p>
<p>Inclining her head she said, “What’s your case?” </p>
<p>Sokka was still in a bit of shock that this was even happening. He was sitting in the grungiest place he’d ever been in the seediest part of town across from a tiny blind woman claiming to be a PI. What was happening to his life? </p>
<p>Mentally slapping himself he refocused. Didn’t matter how or why. He had to find her.</p>
<p>“I need to find someone. My sister. She’s been missing for a while now.” </p>
<p>Beifong cocked her head. “Have the police investigated?” </p>
<p>“Yes, and they haven’t found a trace of her.” Sokka sighed. He was going to have to rehash the entire story again. “About a year ago she came to me and told me she was unhappy and wanted to leave her husband. Aang is my best friend, and they have a kid together so I got angry at her. Told her she was being selfish. She’s always been hot headed, and she got defensive, telling me I didn’t know what I was talking about. Said she always wanted more out of her life. She was miserable, and Aang wouldn’t let her be who she wanted to be.” </p>
<p>Sokka started to get angry again at the memory. How could she do it? How could she leave Aang and Bumi and  . .. him? She was the most motherly person he knew. Generally so selfless and sacrificing. As a kid she volunteered everywhere. Helping at the soup kitchen and the homeless shelter and the hospital.</p>
<p>Sensing he was lost in thought Toph spoke up. “So she left the husband and the kid and disappeared.” </p>
<p>Sokka looked up sharply. He didn’t like the cavalier way Beifong talked about mothers abandoning their husbands and children, but the truth was undeniable, “Yes, she did,” he said, lowering his eyes from her sightless gaze.</p>
<p>Beifong sat back in her chair and pulled a bottle of whiskey and two glasses out of a drawer. She set them down and poured two portions, pushing one toward him. Taking a sip, she sighed. “Text book.” </p>
<p>This pissed Sokka off. Reducing his family tragedy to a text book case? “Don’t do that,” he said, “You think you’re some big time detective? You’ve seen it all before? You don’t know anything about me, about Aang, or about my sister. She is the best woman I have ever known. She’s always been there for me through everything. She loves Aang and Bumi. This is on me. She came to me for help once in her life, and I judged her. I will find her, no matter what it takes. If you’re going to talk to me like that we’re done here.” </p>
<p>With that he set his whiskey down and got up, heading towards the door. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It took Toph a minute to react to his outburst. Wow, this guy was something. She had sort of a sixth sense when it came to these things and she could tell he was completely genuine.</p>
<p>“Wiat . . .” She started, and he stopped, but didn’t turn around.”Sorry. Sometimes in this business I forget to think of my cases as people. Sit down and give me more information about your sister. When exactly was she deemed missing?” </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Sokka thought for a split second about still walking out the door. He would find her himself. He knew her. Well maybe he didn’t. He never thought she’d leave and disappear. . . </p>
<p>So he swallowed his pride and sat back down taking a gulp of the whiskey. </p>
<p>“She left my apartment, went home, put Bumi to bed, read a book, all the normal stuff. When Aang woke up in the morning she was gone. He still thinks she was taken, but she left a note. Some crap about wanting to find herself.” He sighed and took another gulp of whiskey. </p>
<p>“Let’s get some basics. Name and any names she might go by.” </p>
<p>“Her married name is Katara Hill, and her maiden name is White. I had the police look for her under any name I could think of already. I thought maybe she would use our mother’s name, Kya North. Or even our grandmother’s, Kanna, but they didn’t find anything. They never found any record of her using her credit cards. She didn’t take cash out of her bank account and as far as we knew there wasn’t anywhere in the house she was keeping extra cash. Any account she kept: email, Facebook,  Amazon, etc .. . She hasn’t touched any of them.” </p>
<p>The investigator actually looked intrigued now. “This might be a sensitive question to you, but did she acquire any new friends close to the time she disappeared? Did you see her with any other men?” </p>
<p>This question did take him aback. He spluttered his whiskey a bit. “Are you suggesting she’s having an affair?” </p>
<p>Leaning forward Beifong said, “Not necessarily although that’s more common that you would think. If she met someone who could help her disappear, someone with money maybe?” </p>
<p>Sokka thought about that. Honestly Katara didn’t have many friends. Most of her friends from high school had moved on. They were living in different states, leading their own lives. As far as he could tell from her Facebook relationships with their old friends, none of them were rich or close enough with Katara to hide her. As for recent friends or love interests as impossible as that seemed, she’d always been with Aang, literally always. He hadn’t seen or heard his sister mention doing anything social in a very long time. </p>
<p>“No, not that I can think of. Katara has kept to herself ever since Bumi was born. She kept up some of her volunteer work at the hospital. That’s what she wanted to do before she got pregnant. She was going to go to Harvard for her medical degree. So she never gave up volunteering at the hospital as much as possible.”</p>
<p>Toph opened up another drawer and pulled out some paperwork. “My fee is $300 an hour and I’ll need you to sign this contract. It basically says you’ll pay me for my work whether or not I solve the case, and you won’t hold me liable if I find your sister injured or dead.”</p>
<p>He took a big gulp at that. He didn’t believe she’d been taken. Aang had to believe that because he’d been oblivious to her unhappiness and couldn’t believe she would leave on her own accord. Sokka’s concern was that she’d been gone so long, almost three months. She was depressed and what if she did something to herself or something happened to her once she was on the road? </p>
<p>“I’ll have to read it over.” </p>
<p>Beifong leaned as far back as the chair would go and took a long sip of her whiskey. “Be my guest.” </p>
<p>He read through the legal jargon quickly. It was basically what she said. Sure he could absolve her of responsibility for whatever happened to Katara. That was his fault. He should have seen the signs of her depression long ago. He should have helped her when she came to him. He could have prevented this. He signed the contract and handed it back to the investigator. “When do you start?”</p>
<p>She smirked and said, “I’ll need to talk to Aang.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>After her new client left Toph sighed, poured herself another whiskey, and swung her feet up on the desk. This was the most textbook case she’d ever worked on. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Sokka parked in front of his brother in law’s house and gripped the steering wheel nervously before putting the car in park, getting out, and walking up to the door. When Katara was there he would just walk in. Bumi would bounce up to him and jump into his arms while Katara poked her head around the kitchen door frame and told him to take Bumi into the living room and distract him for a bit while she finished cleaning up the kitchen or putting away the laundry or doing something for Aang. Now that his sister was not there, he knocked. </p>
<p>In a moment a very tired Aang opened up the door. “Oh, hi Sokka. Did you want to come in? I just put Bumi to bed..”</p>
<p>“Yeah Aang, we have to talk.” </p>
<p>Sokka must have sounded more harsh than he intended. Aang shrank back a bit and looked down. “Ok, come in then” </p>
<p>Opening the door wide, Aang led Sokka into the house. It was much less put together without Katara. Her orderly magazine shoot worthy home was littered with toys. The sink was full of dishes, and it appeared the vacuum hadn’t been run in quite some time. When Katara first went missing, their father came down to help, but two weeks ago he had to return to Alaska to speak with the authorities there and deal with some business. He planned to be back soon. Aang definitely appeared to need the help.</p>
<p>“Aang, are you ok?” </p>
<p>The look on his face when he turned around was heartbreaking. He really was struggling to hold it together.</p>
<p>“Aang sit down, let’s talk about it.” Sokka sat down on the loveseat moving some stuffed animals out of the way. Aang fell backwards onto the sofa and put his head in his hands. </p>
<p>Through sobs Aang said, “Sokka I don't know how much longer I can do this. It’s been almost three months. Bumi will be turning seven soon. She . .. she won’t be here. It’s a struggle every day to hold it together. Going to my classroom,. Teaching kids about history. Working on my master’s degree. The pity looks I get all day long from my colleagues, from the kids, I have to look my son in the eye and tell him that his mother will come home. The police will bring her home. I - I don’t think I believe it anymore.” He paused as he was overcome with sobs. “If I ever find who took her, I - I don’t know what I would do to him.” The hard glint in his friend’s usually gentle eyes scared him. </p>
<p>“Aang,” he learned forward to place a hand on his shoulder, “this is what we need to talk about. Katara wasn’t taken.” </p>
<p>Abruptly Aang sat up straight and shoved Sokka’s arm away. “How dare you?” </p>
<p>Sadly Sokka shook his head, “Aang, how do you explain the letter?” </p>
<p>He looked down in denial. “A forgery.” </p>
<p>Suddenly Sokka was exasperated. “Aang, no.” he said sharply. “She came to me about a year ago.. She told me she was unhappy, that she wanted to leave. You know this. You must have known how she was feeling. Deep down you must have known how depressed she was.” </p>
<p>Sokka saw the emotions pass over Aang’s face. Shock, anger, despair. At this last he crumpled. In barely a whisper he said, “How could she? How could she leave us? Bumi .. . “ He trailed off, not able to continue. </p>
<p>Sokka learned forward, his voice heavy with guilt. “It’s my fault Aang. She came to me and asked me for my help, and I told her to get over it.” </p>
<p>Shaking his head Aang said, “No Sokka. I lived here in this house with her every day. She gave up everything for me and I couldn’t even be bothered to ask her how she felt about it all. I assumed she was happy because I wanted her to be. But Bumi .. . How could she leave Bumi?” </p>
<p>“Aang, I don’t think she was in the right state of mind. Her depression clouded her judgement, and I’m sure she thought it was best for everyone. She wouldn’t be selfish intentionally. She’s Katara.” He wasn’t sure how Aang would react to this next bit, so he took a deep breath. “I hired a private investigator today. She has a great reputation, and she’ll find her.” </p>
<p>Aang’s eyes bulged. “You did what? Sokka the police are in the middle of an investigation. You can’t just - “ </p>
<p>“The police haven’t gotten anywhere. Not a trace of her. We need to take matters into our own hands. Beifong will find her.” </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <i>“No!” Katara glared at the little positive sign on the stick in her hand. She was in shock. How could this happen? They were so careful.. . well not careful enough apparently. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pregnant. That was such a loaded word. It meant she was going to have a baby. An actual baby. She couldn’t have a baby. She wanted this to be a wonderful thing when it happened. She had imagined it so differently. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She looked around her. The entire apartment was packed up in boxes. Next week she was moving to Massachusetts so she could start medical school at Harvard. She was going to Harvard. She was so stupid. How could this happen? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She needed to talk to Aang. They had to come up with a new game plan. With purpose she strode across their small apartment to the bedroom where Aang was working at a small desk.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Aang - “ When he turned to face her, her mind went entirely blank. How could she do this to him? Just look at him doing his homework. He hasn’t even finished his bachelor’s degree in education. At a loss for words she slowly leaned forward a set the stick on his desk. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Confusion flitted across his face. “Katara what - ?” Then he looked at the test and his eyes grew wide as he saw the result. She crumpled at the sight of what was obviously his terror and tears blurred her vision.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m so sorry Aang. I don’t know how it happened. I know it’s not the ideal time and we’re not even married. We can . . we can get rid of it, if you think that would be best. I’m just so - so sorry. I - “ He cut her off by taking her fully into his arms and nuzzling his face into her hair. She didn’t think he ever held her so tight. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Katara, although this isn’t the best time for us to start our family, it’s happened and I couldn’t be happier. We’ll do this together.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“But what about Harvard. I can’t start medical school pregnant. This changes everything.” Something else occurred to her that started the tears rolling again. “My dad . . what will he say?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Wiping her tears away, Aang said, “Don’t worry Katara. We’ll do all of this together.” </i>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Sokka led Aang through the nasty hallway to Beifong Investigations. </p>
<p>“Sokka this doesn’t seem like a reputable place,” Aang said looking around nervously at the squallor. </p>
<p>He just waved it off. “It’s not, but I think this Beifong is the real deal. Here we are.” They’d reached the door and Sokka knocked.</p>
<p>“Come in,” came a woman’s voice. </p>
<p>Following Sokka through the door, Aang found himself in an apartment whose front room had been turned into a small dingy office. Behind the large wooden desk sat a tiny black haired woman wearing a wife beater and who appeared to be  .. no she couldn’t be.</p>
<p>He leaned over to Sokka and whispered, “Hey is this girl - “ </p>
<p>“Blind! Yes I am! But coincidentally, I’m not deaf. And I’m not a girl. I’m twenty-eight years old and I’ve done things that would make you scream like a little girl, Twinketoes.” Beifong cut in with a grin.</p>
<p>Sokka gave Aang a look and quickly apologized,”Aang is sorry ok? He’s had a rough couple of months, and he’s wearing a bit thin on judgement.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Just sit down. I have things to do.” She pulled out her phone and set it to record once again. Then she looked up at Aang with little sympathy. </p>
<p>“Mr. Hill, how long has your wife been missing?” she asked. </p>
<p>Here we go again. Aang thought. “Since April 16, 2017. Almost three months.” </p>
<p>Toph leaned over her desk. Her hair flopped in front of her glazed eyes. “And how was she acting just before she left? Did she give you any indication she was unhappy?” </p>
<p>Aang closed his eyes and lowered his head. “I didn’t notice.” he said quietly, “But now that I think back on it. I remember little things that should have set off red flags. She was coming back later than she was supposed to from the hospital after volunteering. I thought she was just working later, but now I’m wondering if she was doing something else. . or meeting someone.” </p>
<p>Beifong perked up at this, “Did you ever see anyone? Did she mention any new friends?” </p>
<p>Aang thought about that, “She didn’t really mention anyone. Once her friends from high school and college moved on and started their careers she didn’t talk to them anymore.” He sighed. “I thought she grew apart from them, but I guess now I realize I should have seen that as jealousy. Anyway, I can’t really think of anyone she was . . oh wait, there was this guy she was running with in the mornings, three days a week.” </p>
<p>Both Sokka and Toph jerked their heads up. Sokka said, “What? She was? A guy?” </p>
<p>Aang suddenly remembering went on, “Yeah, he was a patient at the hospital that she met years ago when she volunteered in high school. A burn victim. Had a pretty nasty scar on his face. I met him a few times over the years. She stayed in contact with him, but they didn’t actually reconnect until recently when he moved back to town, and they started running in the mornings after she dropped Bumi off at the bus stop.” </p>
<p>Sokka was flabbergasted. “Zuko!? She’s been running with Zuiko? Aang you never mentioned this to the police?” </p>
<p>“You think she ran off with this guy?” Aang's eyes were wide.</p>
<p>The other man just shook his head. “Aang you really are so oblivious. She’s always had a thing for Zuko. It’s her nurturing personality. And knowing him, he probably thinks he owes her a life debt or something for being there after his dad burned him.” </p>
<p>Aang’s eyes went even wider. “What?! How much do I miss? On no this is bad. She left me. She actually left me!” </p>
<p>“Whoa now. It might not be exactly like that. He might just be hiding her. I heard he inherited a lot of money from his uncle, but I had no idea he moved back here.” </p>
<p>“For three months Sokka? What kind of man would harbor another man’s wife for months if he only had pure intentions?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Aang, but I think if we find Zuko, we’ll find Katara.” </p>
<p>They were thrown out the moment by Beifong’s laughter. “Looks like you idiots solved your own case!”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Katara, we can’t keep doing this.” Zuiko said, staring at her back.</p>
<p>“Zuko, I’m just making dinner.” </p>
<p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. “You know what I mean Katara. You’ve been hiding here for weeks, and it needs to stop.” </p>
<p>She slammed down the knife she was using to cut carrots and turned around to face him. Furry and defeat and fear in her eyes.</p>
<p>“What should I do Zuko? Just show up at Aang’s house and say ‘Sorry hunny, I’m home’ and just let things go back to the way they were. I can’t do it.” </p>
<p>“Katara please. You have a son. You need to go back to him. Tell Aang the truth. Tell him you want to go back to school. You two will work it out.” </p>
<p>“It’s not going to work out. I left him. I left them both.” </p>
<p>“Katara, you are my best friend, and I love you, but this ends. Tomorrow I need you out of my house. I’m not going to hide you anymore. You don’t have to be with Aang, but you have to be with Bumi. He needs.you.” </p>
<p>“Fine! I’ll leave right now! Fuck you, Zuko!” She left the vegetables and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.</p>
<p>Zuko threw his hands up. “Girls are crazy!” </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Aang, Sokka, and Toph were standing around the kitchen counter when they heard a knock at the door. </p>
<p>Aang opened it to see Zuko standing on his front step with what looked like Katara’s overnight bag and purse. “What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“Aang, I’m so sorry, but Katara has been living with me - oh no it wasn’t like that. She slept in my guest bedroom the entire time. I swear. I’ve been trying to convince her to come back, but she wasn't’ hearing me. Finally tonight I told her she had to leave. She started yelling at me and left. I have no idea where she is.”</p>
<p>All the words just came tumbling out, and he couldn't stop them. Now all he could do was stand before the husband of the woman he’d been harboring with his head down waiting for the beating he deserved.</p>
<p>But Aang merely sighed and turned around holding the door open, “Come in.” </p>
<p>Sokka was furious. “How could you, Zuko? How could you help her do this to her family?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I just wanted to help her. It was only supposed to be a couple of days. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, and I’m not asking for it, but we need to find Katara. She’s so angry. I don’t know what she might do. She can’t have gotten far with no car.” </p>
<p>“Right,” Sokka said, pulling out his car keys and making for the front door. “Inspector Beifong it looks like we no longer need your services.”</p>
<p>Toph laughed from the stool she was quietly sitting in and put her feet up on the counter. “Oh, I’m off the clock. Just enjoying the show now. I haven’t been this entertained in years!”</p>
<p>The three men looked at each other and Sokka said, “You two stay here. I’m going to find my sister.” </p>
<p>They started to argue, but Sokka was adamant. “The first time in our lives that she needed me, I let her down. I have to do this.” </p>
<p>Zuko nodded in understanding while Aang fell onto a chair and hung his head in shame.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Katara couldn’t think of anything but her rage and disappointment as she walked down the side of the highway with the hood of her sweatshirt pulled up. How did this happen to her? That’s all she’s been asking herself since that damn plus sign. </p>
<p>She loved her son, she loved Aang, but in the process of loving them she lost herself. What was she going to do? She couldn’t bring herself to go home and face that life of mediocrity as Aang’s perfect little wife at home taking care of their son. Bumi was in school now! Why did he discourage her going back to school for the sake of a child that is gone for eight hours a day? He was getting his master’s degree. He had a great job that he was amazing at. Students and staff alike looked up to him even though he was relatively new to the job. </p>
<p>What did Katara have? A son and a clean house. She couldn’t go back. She wasn’t worthy of Bumi. She was nothing. And she started to believe Aang only loved his idea of her and not her at all. The more she lived with him, cooked his meals, washed his laundry, cleaned up after him, and mothered his son she started to realize that he didn’t even really know her anymore. If he did, he would have done everything he could to make sure she was happy too. Instead he was asking her if she ever considered having more children. That was it. It broke her to hear him say that. How could he think that was a good idea? She realized then that he didn’t even notice she was miserable.</p>
<p>She couldn’t go back. </p>
<p>But where was she going? At this point it didn’t matter. She couldn’t go back to Zuko’s. He tried to tell her to go back. </p>
<p>A car pulled up next to her. She sunk further into her hoodie. The window rolled down and she saw her brother’s relieved face. </p>
<p>“Katara, thank God. Get in the car.”</p>
<p>Seeing her brother concerned for her and apparently there to rescue her from her determined walk to nowhere caused a damn somewhere within her to break and she fell to her knees in tears.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Sokka held his shaking sister on the side of the highway. “I’m here Katara. I’ll never turn my back on you again.” </p>
<p>His heart broke as she looked up at him, her face tear stained. “Sokka, I - I’m sorry. I - “ </p>
<p>He wasn’t going to let her do that. “No Katara, I’m sorry. I should have been there for you. I let you down.” </p>
<p>“How can I go back now? After what I’ve done?”</p>
<p>He wiped her tears with his shirt sleeve, and said, “One step at a time, let’s get off the side of the road. You can stay with me tonight. We’ll deal with the rest tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sokka.” </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Katara looked over at Sokka in the driver’s seat and felt hope blooming in her chest for the first time in years. She took a deep breath and let it grow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>